Chapter 558
Chapter 558 is titled "Younger Brother". Cover Page Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Brook's "Lodgings and Panties Repayment", Brook is seen writing a song for the people who believe that they have summoned him, with followers of the cult flashing Brook with their own undergarments. Short Summary At Marineford, Luffy informs Whitebeard of the plan to execute Ace ahead of schedule, and sets off to rescue Ace. While Luffy fights his way through hordes of powerful enemies, Ace tells him to go home. It is then revealed to the world that Luffy is Dragon's son, and Luffy states that he is going to save Ace no matter what. Meanwhile, Jinbe clashes with Moria. Long Summary The chapter begins with Luffy telling Whitebeard of the new plan to execute Ace ahead of schedule. Luffy sets off towards Ace, while Ivankov wonders why Luffy would be talking to Whitebeard as if they were equals, also questioning the origin of Luffy's confidence. Whilst Whitebeard ponders the Marine's next move, Marco appears in front of him, reporting that the Marines intended to execute Ace ahead. Whitebeard replies that he knew, and to remain calm. He suggests that the Marines new move was to upset the Whitebeard Pirates as he believed that Sengoku would not allow such a plan to be overheard so easily. Kizaru appears, stating that the Celestial Dragons had demanded the arrest of "Straw Hat Luffy" after the Sabaody Incident and prepares to attack him, his foot shining with light. The Impel Down pirates look on, deeming Luffy dead. However, Iva uses his signature move, Death Wink to push Luffy out of the line of fire. Buggy and his band of escapees shout that they all wanted to go home. However, the escapees mistake Buggy to say "I want to kill Kizaru". They are all in awe, saying that "crews of legends" had no fear of the admirals. Mr. 3 shouts at them, saying that their ears were "filled with too much hope". Luffy thanks Iva, when the latter notices another beam, taking it for Kizaru. Iva uses Rolling Aesthetic to get out of the beam fire. When the dust clears, Kuma appears to have shot it, to Iva's surprise. Iva thinks to himself, even though Kuma was thinking of his role as Shichibukai, how could he fire upon an old friend like himself? Luffy urges on when, Hina (or to Luffy, the "girl at Alabasta") appears, using her power to create a cage. Luffy states that he was sick of being locked up and enters Gear Second, evading Hina, which causes the Marine Captain to catch her own Marines instead. Moria spots Luffy, and orders his new zombie army to attack him, using fallen soldiers and an arsenal of shadows. Luffy prepares to fight them, when Ace shouts at Luffy to stay away. He states that both of them were pirates, and they knew better. Ace goes on to say that he had his own battles, his own crew and Luffy shouldn't butt in. Ace calls Luffy a weakling, saying that he would not forgive someone like him for rescuing him, stating it was humiliating. He then tells Luffy to "go home". Now Luffy becomes enraged and shouts that he is Ace's brother. Ace has a flashback, when he once said "If we have a drink together, we will be brothers" and both of the younger versions of the duo laughing and smiling. Marines begin to question Luffy's parents, mistaking him for a son of the former Pirate King. Moria seizes this chance, urging his zombie soldiers to attack. However, they are all purified. The reason becomes clear, with Jinbe standing wet of seawater, remembering that salt was their weakness. As a giant with a mace begins to attack Luffy, Sengoku shouts that Luffy was also to be taken down, revealing Luffy is Ace's sworn brother and the son of "Revolutionary" Monkey D. Dragon. This surprises everyone again, with reporters calling their headquarters to inform their bosses. Buggy, Mr. 3, and Moria are shocked. Koby and Helmeppo are surprised that Sengoku revealed Luffy's heritage. Mihawk states that at this point, the news wasn't very surprising; Hancock still loves Luffy, claiming she would not care if he was "the son of demons", and Kuma says nothing. Doflamingo laughs, finally figuring out the answer why Emporio Ivankov was at his side. Jinbe pieces everything together as does Smoker, who also finds the answer to the incident at Loguetown. Garp, the father and grandfather, states that he no longer needed to hide it, stating that Luffy had already acquired such an infamous record, titles and labels may as well mean nothing. Luffy activates Gear Third, just as the giant appears to be giving the final blow. Luffy sends the giant flying with Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle, winning the applause of many Whitebeard's men. Luffy then shouts that he would save Ace even if it killed him. Whitebeard, amused by Luffy's actions, tells Marco, that if the boy Luffy was to die, then he would not forgive him. Marco takes in his new order, ending the chapter. Quick References Chapter Notes *Brook writes music for the cultists. *Sengoku informs the world of Luffy's heritage. *Kuma and Ivankov are revealed to have a certain history or friendship together. *It appears Whitebeard has taken an interest in Luffy in his final statement of this chapter, possible due to his newly revealed heritage and devotion to Ace. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 456 (Cover Page) *Episode 467 (p. 2-17) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 558 it:Capitolo 558 es:Capítulo 558